


XXX

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-23
Updated: 2005-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyoga estaba decidido, de alguna manera tenía que vencer esa barrera que lo distanciaba día a día de aquel hombre que le quitaba la respiración y por momentos, cuando discutían, hasta las ganas de vivir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.
> 
> ¡Dios mío! Lo que fue remasterizar este fic XD Pensar que gracias a este horror conocí a Ice-Spirit :3

Hyoga estaba decidido, de alguna manera tenía que vencer esa barrera que lo distanciaba día a día de aquel hombre que le quitaba la respiración y por momentos, cuando discutían, hasta las ganas de vivir. Caminó con duda hasta su cuarto, supo que se encontraba allí pues su hermano menor así se lo había dicho, o mejor dicho “alentado a la locura que en minutos iba a realizar”. Golpeó la puerta y un molesto Phoenix lo recibió:

—¿Qué quieres ganso? No me dejes tus plumas aquí.

Así el rubio no podría sincerarse, intentó no responder la agresión con otra agresión, como solía hacer, pues sus intenciones eran otras.

—Ikki...  
—¡Dale! ¡No tengo todo el día para ti!

¿Qué conseguiría diciéndole lo que hace mucho tiempo se tenía guardado? Era obvio el rechazo. Aun así, había algo en la mirada de Ikki que lo decía todo sin hablar.

—Nada... Deja... Era una estupidez...

El Cisne comenzó a alejarse pero frenó de golpe al escuchar su nombre surgir de aquella boca que anhelaba con locura. Es que Ikki notó que algo le ocurría a su amigo. Sí: amigos; pues, a pesar de las diferencias, no dejaban de ser amigos.

—Espera, Hyoga. Ven —Lo llamó un poco preocupado por la pasividad y la tristeza que podía ver en él.

El aludido volteó asombrado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba por su nombre. Caminó con más dudas hasta donde el Phoenix lo esperaba. Y en el marco de la puerta se recargó.

—Ikki... Yo... Tengo algo que decirte...  
—Está bien. Ven, pasa. —Había algo en el tono de voz y en su rostro que le decía que las cosas no andaba bien.

Una vez en el cuarto Ikki lo invitó a sentarse en su cama. Su cama. ¡Dioses! Hyoga se puso aun más nervioso, si es que se podía. Viendo que su amigo no comenzaba a hablar, el Phoenix inquirió:

\--Dime ¿qué te ocurre?

El ruso levantó la vista y buscó los ojos de su compañero. Se lo diría, ¿qué más daba si no le correspondía?, era más doloroso tener ese sentimiento guardado.

—Ikki. Yo... hay cosas que... ¿Cómo empezar?

El Phoenix nada acotó, estaba impaciente, pero comprendía que su amigo intentaba “reconciliarse” con las palabras.

—Bien... te sorprenderá un poco... pero quiero que comprendas... Primero no me interrumpas, escúchame bien... Necesito, sé que es difícil de comprender pero...  
—YA, RUBIO. DEJA DE DAR VUELTAS. —Gritó desesperado.  
—Bien, bien; no es fácil ¿sabes? —Se molestó, pero igual continuó y con la vista baja susurró—Al principio, cuando todos vinimos a vivir a la mansión y comenzó la convivencia, creí que no duraríamos una semana vivos. O yo te mataba o tú me matabas. Con el tiempo fuimos creciendo, madurando y de peleas pasaron a ser discusiones. Hoy en día es más un pasatiempo agredirnos que otra cosa. Hasta es una obligación moral pelearnos aunque sea una vez al día. Pero, he llegado a comprender que... que siempre te consideré mi amigo...

Ikki se guardó la sorpresa, pues le estaba diciendo cosas que ni en mil años hubiera esperado escuchar, con la mirada lo alentó a proseguir.

—Pero hoy en día he llegado a la conclusión de que... aunque seamos hombres, aunque seamos compañeros de batallas... aunque la sociedad cuestiones estas cosas... Yo... te necesito —Hyoga guardó silencio—Te necesito... para respirar, para vivir —El Cisne tosió nervioso, eso era cursi, aún no quería levantar la vista, no quería cruzarse con el azul de esos ojos—. Saber que tú estás aquí, hace que me den ganas de levantarme cada día. Aunque sea para discutir. Me ha costado llegar a esta conclusión. Y sé que quizás te cueste contemplar esta idea... a mí me llevó mucho tiempo —dijo comprensivamente.  
—Hyoga —lo interrumpió con la intención de hablar, pero su amigo no se lo permitió.  
—Déjame terminar Ikki. Déjame decirte... Que... —Por Zeus, costaba tanto decir esa frase—Te amo —susurró finalmente.

Unos instantes de sepulcral silencio. Al Cisne aquello iba a matarlo. Levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en su amigo cuando este por fin habló.

—Ganso... Perdóname, pero ¿qué me viste? Por empezar somos hombres —dijo con un poco de desprecio y se puso de pie, automáticamente el Cisne también lo hizo.  
—Lo sé, Ikki. No te pido nada, no espero nada. —Esperaba una reacción así, pero no se imaginaba que lo lastimaría tanto.  
—Obvio. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo? Es... una locura —dijo asombrado mientras volteaba—Además ¿qué te crees? No me fijaría en un engreído como tú... Dioses —farfulló acercándose lentamente a él.  
—Bueno, no hace falta que digas esas cosas —pidió realmente dolido. —Me voy —Quería escapar de aquel lugar, de aquella presencia que comenzaba a lastimarlo, y eso iba a hacer justo cuando su amigo le tomó el rostro para depositar un beso violento en sus labios.  
—Es una locura. Ambos somos hombres y…  
—Ya, ya lo entendí —balbuceó el Cisne entre sorprendido e incómodo, intentaba alejarse de él para hablar mejor del tema pero el Phoenix no lo soltaba, en cambio lo empujó contra la cama y le hizo caer de espaldas. Y sobre el Cisne: aquel ser que le quitaba el aliento.  
—Además, por más que obviemos el hecho de ser hombres, somos casi como hermanos...  
—Eso es cierto —reconoció como pudo, pero su amigo comenzaba a desvestirse y a desvestirlo desconcertándolo—, pero eso no quita lo que yo siento, ade- —Pero se interrumpió al ver el escultural cuerpo de ese hombre en completa desnudez. Su piel morena parecía quemar.  
—Y en tal caso somos compañeros de armas. Nuestra Diosa, nuestros compañeros se horrorizarían. —Comenzó a pasar su lengua húmeda y caliente a través de la piel tersa de su amigo. Primero lamió su cuello bajando hasta su ombligo donde se entretuvo unos segundos y siguió bajando, hasta llegar al pene que se erguía imponente. Un par de lengüetazos que le arrancaron a Hyoga gemidos de placer.  
—Pero eso Ikki no tiene nada que ver. Además puede ser un secreto y na-—Nuevamente se interrumpió al sentir como su pene se perdía dentro de la boca del moreno, quien lo miraba desde su lugar con sumo morbo. El Cisne lo observó entre sorprendido y maravillado, en pocos segundos se correría si seguía mirándolo así, pero Ikki dejó esa placentera tortura para situarse entre sus piernas. Con todo el peso de su cuerpo, descansó sobre el rubio para contemplarlo y besarle la boca.  
—Además lo sabes, Hyoga. Por más que me gustasen los hombres... con el último con quien estaría sería contigo. Eres un ganso arrogante y pendenciero —Luego de decir eso, se devoró con ansias esa boca para luego acomodar la hombría en la intimidad del ruso y empezar a empujar.

Gemidos y más suplicas, entre quejidos de dolor, llegó el palpitante y caliente pene hasta el fondo. El bombeo rítmico dio comienzo, un vaivén alocado que llevó al Cisne al borde de la locura. El Phoenix era un excelente amante, lo estaba demostrando como tal, con cada embestida dada con furia, con bronca, casi con odio. Ikki acomodó a su ocasional amante con las rodillas sobre la cama, pero no conforme con eso, lo sentó sobre sus faldas, y de espaldas para poder masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba. Así llegaron al orgasmo, con escasos segundos de diferencia. Hyoga sobre las sabanas azules y el Phoenix en el interior del ruso, quien exhaló un gemido estrepitoso al sentir la calidez de un líquido que él conocía muy bien en su trasero.

Ikki se desplomó exhausto a un costado, boca arriba y sobre la cama. A su costado, todavía sorprendido y sin poder comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando: Hyoga. Quien se acomodó boca abajo dejando su adorable y formado trasero blanco expuesto para deleite del Phoenix. Y un breve silencio que fue interrumpido por Ikki:

—Espero que te haya quedado claro, Hyoga: a mí no me gustan los hombres...


End file.
